


Photoshoot (Adrien Agreste x Reader)

by AdrikenBooty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Cute Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Shhh just let it happen, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrikenBooty/pseuds/AdrikenBooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien complained upon hearing about his sudden photoshoot after school, but it surprisingly wasn't as horrid as he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photoshoot (Adrien Agreste x Reader)

Adrien sighed once again when he realized he had to take a photo-shoot today after school. He no longer cared for such events.He only submitted for the good name of his father, who isn't as magnificent as all who claim him to be.   
    "Dude, what's your deal?" Nino asked, discreetly nudging his elbow. Adrien glanced at their teacher before whispering back.  
    "I can't come over today. I have a photo-shoot," he gave his close friend a disappointed smile, and was given a sympathetic one in return. If anyone can understand the blonde more so than himself, it's Nino. Before the boy could respond, the obnoxious sound of a bell rang throughout the school campus. Adrien gathered his things at a much slower pace than most did in an attempt to increase the time spent with his pal.   
    "Don't worry about it, bro. We can chillax at my place some other day," Nino patted the blonde's back to emphasize reassurance. Adrien peered up and finally smiled.  
    "Yeah, you're right. Sorry about being such a downer," both laughed with ease as they walked toward the luscious white limo that patiently waited in front of their school, oblivious to a certain bluenette girl that gawked with delight as her friend calmed her down. They said their goodbye's, the handsome blonde entered his ride, and headed to his appointment.  
-  
    Adrien stood uncomfortably as the makeup artists worked their magic though, truth be told, he didn't require it. He was good looking enough as it is, he knew that, and because such he deemed the makeup was unnecessary, but accepted it nonetheless. His eyes searched the room for at least some form of entertainment until he spotted a young woman, about the same age as himself, situated near the snack bar. By reading her disinterested expression, and body language, he could honestly say she was bored out of her wits. He'd never seen her during events like these before. He would've remembered a girl like her.  
     Her (h/c) hair fell gracefully onto her shoulders, and upon pulling out her cellular device, her (e/c) eyes read something on her phone with such eagerness he wished he could see. She was quite the beauty. His breath hitched when her eyes peaked up and obtained immediate contact with his own. He smiled while he gave a short wave, and was delighted to get a small one in return. His own orbs must have tricked him, for he could've sworn he saw her cheeks change into a light shade of red. As soon as the makeup artists were finished, they rushed him to the fitting room to change his wardrobe.  
    Adrien has never dressed himself as fast as he did that day. He wanted to talk to this mystery girl, know more about her, befriend her. The blonde practically kicked down the door and began his hunt for the (h/c) in the studio. But when he went to where he last witnessed her presence, she was gone. 'Of course.' His beautiful emerald eyes rolled in irritation.   
    "Looking for your new girl friend?" Plagg teased, happily gulping down a big chunk of his favorite cheese, and burped. Adrien smirked, and rolled his eyes in jest.  
    "She's not my girlfriend. I wonder where she went?" He analyzed the studio as long as he could until he heard the familiar voice of his photographer summon him for the dreaded photo-shoot.  A couple poses later, Adrien's eyes caught the beautiful (e/c) ones he had been looking for. She strayed from the crowd watching, and sat on the park bench across from the fountain he currently posed at.  As soon as he found her, he beamed. The girl grinned with confusion written on her face, obviously taken aback by his excitement.   
    "Ah! Again, these pictures need another model for this new campaign!" The photographer eyed the crowd, hoping to find another human with looks decent enough to side with Adrien's. Without skipping a beat, the blonde piped up.  
    "What about her?" he pointed to her location. Adrien pointed at the girl, and as soon as the man saw her he agreed immediately. He shouted at her, provoking refusal if she were to have any. She bashfully walked over to them, shoulders lightly hunched from discomfort, eyes looking everywhere but Adrien. It was simply adorable. 'I can't handle this girl'. He internally squealed. He doesn't understand it himself as to why he has slowly become infatuated with her.  
    "Hey," he spoke, almost as soft as a whisper. At last, she faced him, and he could truly relish in her natural beauty.  
    "Hi," she smiled,"I'm (Name). It's nice to meet you." 'Her name is (Name)'.  
    "Adrien," he put out his hand, and she shook it, "Is this your first time modelling in front of a camera, (Name)?" 'Her hand is extremely soft'.  
    "Oh my gosh yes," she laughed lightly,"And it's so intimidating! What do I do? There are so many people looking at me." She blushed and shrugged, not wanting to gaze into the crowd. He couldn't help but relish in the presence of her being. 'She laughed...How cute'. "Um.... Adrien?" The said boy snapped out of his daze quickly, blushing from slight embarrassment.  
    "Oh! Sorry. I, um, I guess you just get used to it after a while. The first time is always the scariest. Even I was terrified when I first did it," he reassured her, giving his friendliest smile he could muster up. She nodded in agreement, and both teens got into the poses directed from the photographer.  
    "Alright now, hold each other! Let the love be seen! The love must be so visible that it's tangible!" The man shouted. Before (Name) could refuse, Adrien pulled her close into his chest, and gazed into her enchanting (e/c) eyes. He couldn't get enough of her.  
    "For your first time, you seem to be a natural," he winked. The (tall/short) girl rolled her eyes and shrugged while she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
    "What can I say? I can't help it if I'm the cat's meow," she flirted in return. Adrien raised his eyebrows in surprise.   
    "You like Chat Noir?" he asked, hiding his curiosity as much as he could. She beamed.  
    "Like him? I love him! He's so cute," she sighed, absolutely love struck,"But you know, you're not so bad yourself." She teased. She laughed at how red the blonde's face had become.   
    "Keep it PG, you two," the photographer warned,"Alright! The photos are done and perfect thank you so much Mademoiselle."   
    "OK. No problem," (Name) turned away and began to strut but Adrien grabbed her wrist. He was not going to just let this girl disappear as if she were some sort of fairy tale. She turned to face him, curiosity etched onto her face along with a light hue of pink. "Y-Yes?"  
    "Willyoubeherenextweek?" he rushed. His heart was beating with impressive speed. It was going to fly out of his chest if he didn't stop, but he ignored and continued anyway. "I mean, will you be here next week?" The girl laughed.  
    "I will now," she winked, and stepped closer to him. She pecked his cheek, and bid him a farewell. "See you next week, Agreste." Adrien stood there in awe.   
    "Not your girlfriend, huh?" Plagg chimed. Adrien just continued to watch the girl of his dreams sashay away.  
-  
    "So how was the shoot yesterday, dude?" Nino asked, noticing the constant sighs that escaped from the other teens mouth. Adrien resting his head in the palm of his hand and reminisced about the short lived moments he shared with you. His face just screamed love stuck.  
    "Let's just say I'm looking forward to them from now on."


End file.
